Rich life and love
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: Inuyasha Tansia was born into the good life. His family was one of the wealthiest in Japan. His father was the CEO of Tansia Co. Inuyasha since he is out of college had been helping at the company. But this year his father retires now he is CEO. He is doing well he loves it but he's lonely. He then meets a new employee and he falls for her. Is it meant to be?
1. Chapter 1

_Inuyasha Tansia was born into the good life. His family was one of the wealthiest in Japan. His father was the CEO of Tansia Co. they make cutting edge technology. Inuyasha since he is out of college had been helping at the company. But this year his father retires now he is CEO. He is doing well he loves being in a mansion of his own. But it's lonely. He then meets a new employee who he falls head over heels for._

chapter 1

Toga Tansia a dog demon and his Izayio his human wife were blessed with a son named Inuyasha. Toga's first wife had died in a plane crash and he was left all alone to raise his son Sesshomaru. He fell in love Izayio and married her. When Inuyasha came into the world everything changed.

Toga was the CEO of Tansia Co. a large tech company and was very wealthy. His son Sesshomaru went into law school to become a lawyer while Inuyasha wanted to go into the family business. So Toga made him the heir to his company.

Inuyasha studied very hard and pushed himself to succeed. He got nothing but good grades. His parents tried urge him to take a break once and awhile but he refused. "If I am going to be CEO of dad's company some day I need to keep working," Inuyasha said.

"Son even I take breaks and have fun once and a while you should too," Toga said.

Inuyasha soon graduated High school as Valedictorian. Then he graduated college with high honors. Lately now he has been helping at his fathers company as CEO in training. "You are doing well son you should be proud, but I think you should slow down soon and find a wife like your brother. His wife is now pregnant, and I want you to find love too." Toga said.

"Father that has to wait, besides I'm shy around girls," Inuyasha said.

"I know, but if you wait to long you will die alone," Toga said.

"I don't want that be honest, but I want to succeed but you are right having a dream is no good alone," Inuyasha said.

"Who know's son maybe the love of your life will come soon," Toga said. "Also son your training is now complete, I am retiring next month." he said.

"What?" Inuyasha said.

"You heard me I believe you are ready," Toga said.

There was a big retirement party for Toga and they also celebrated Inuyasha taking the reigns in the company.

Inuyasha began running the company and hoping that good help would come in. He had two new employees their names were Sango and Miroku. They were hard workers and he was glad to have them. It had been four months and the couple was already engaged since they had been dating for three years.

Inuyasha sighed he was wondering if there was a girl for him. "Mr. Tansia, there is a new employee coming up to meet you," the receptionist said.

"Thanks send the them in," Inuyasha said.

"Yes sir," the receptionist said.

Then the door opened. "Okay you must be the new employee I am..." He said and then he saw her.

"Yes?" she said.

"Inuyasha Tansia and you are?" Inuyasha asked.

"Kagome Higurashi," Kagome said.

"Nice too meet you I am glad you are working here and I hope you like it," Inuyasha said.

"Thank you," Kagome said. "I really like your ears," she said.

"You do, most girls do say that I think I'm strange because I am a half demon," Inuyasha said.

"I don't I think your nice," Kagome said.

"Thanks," Inuyasha said.

_She's so beautiful and nice, _Inuyasha thought as he showed her around.

Kagome had been working for him for a couple of weeks and then he went up to her. "Um Kagome?" Inuyasha said.

"Hello Mr. Tansia." Kagome said.

"Please call me Inuyasha," he said. "Do you want to get dinner?" he asked.

"Are you asking me out on date?" she asked.

"Yes," Inuyasha said.

"I would love too," Kagome said.

"Friday at seven?" Inuyasha asked.

"Friday at seven," Kagome said.

Inuyasha was excited his first ever date. Kagome was excited to this was her first date too.

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

Inuyasha was getting ready for his date with Kagome. He showered, got nice clothes on, and then did his hair. The phone rang. He picked it up. "Hello?" Inuyasha said.

"Hey son how are things going at the company?" Toga asked.

"Things are going fine, have you heard from Rin and Sesshomaru that baby of their's should be coming any time now," Inuyasha said.

"Yes I have Sesshomaru told me the doctor said it could be two weeks before the baby is born," Toga said.

"That's great," Inuyasha said. Then he saw the time. "Dad I have to go," he said.

"Why?" Toga said.

"I have a date tonight," Inuyasha said.

"That's great, who's the girl?" Toga asked.

"Her name Kagome Higurashi, she started working at the company a few weeks ago she is a very hard worker, and well she doesn't mind that I'm a half demon most girls get thrown off by that," Inuyasha said.

"Well I hope all goes well on your date good bye," Toga said.

Inuyasha came to Kagome's house. Kagome came out in a pretty dress. "You look lovely," Inuyasha said.

"Thank you, you look very nice too," Kagome said.

"Thanks," Inuyasha said. "Let's get int the car and I will take you to the restaurant." he said.

Once at the restaurant they went inside. "Reservation for Tansia." Inuyasha said.

"Yes sir right this way," the man said.

They sat down at the table. "What would you like to drink?" the waiter said.

"Water please," Inuyasha said.

"Water for me too," Kagome said.

"Okay then," the waiter said.

Soon they ordered their food and they looked at each other. "So Kagome what do you like do?" Inuyasha asked.

"I like to take care of my cat," Kagome said.

"I like animals," Inuyasha said.

"That's nice," Kagome said. "So Inuyasha what do you do outside of work?" she asked.

"Not much really most of my life after my brother decided to go to law school and I decided to go into the family business, all I did was study and work, my parents told me to relax at times but I wanted to be the best at it. But sometimes I felt like I was missing out," Inuyasha said.

"Well how about we go out on another date, next Saturday you me and the zoo," Kagome said.

"Zoo I haven't been to the zoo since I was little, there were times where I wanted to go but I thought I should keep studying instead of having fun," Inuyasha said. "Then it's a date," he said.

Couple of days later Inuyasha and Kagome were at work and they were talking about how well business was going. "You are doing quite well Kagome, you should be proud, soon I hope you will move higher up in the company," Inuyasha said. Then phone rang.

He picked up. "Hello?" Inuyasha said. "Oh hey Sesshomaru, really? That's great, see you soon," he said.

"Who was that?" Kagome asked.

"That was my older half brother Sesshomaru, his wife Rin just had a baby boy, I'm an uncle," Inuyasha said.

"Congratulations what is his name?" Kagome asked.

"Daichi," Inuyasha said. "I need to head to the hospital later and met them," he said.

"Well that is very good news, I am happy for your brother," Kagome said.

"Thanks," Inuyasha said.

Inuyasha and Kagome were dressed in casual clothes this Saturday because they were going to the Zoo. "Look there is a polar bear," Kagome said.

"Yes," Inuyasha said.

Inuyasha and Kagome were enjoying their time together at the zoo. Once leaving Inuyasha looked at Kagome. "Would you like to go out on another date?" Inuyasha asked.

"Okay," Kagome said.

"A Broadway musical has come to Japan, it's Thoroughly Modern Millie I believe," Inuyasha said.

"I love that musical," Kagome said.

"Well it's next Friday and the showing is at eight," Inuyasha said.

"It's a date," Kagome said.

After the musical Kagome and Inuyasha had been dating for a while. Today Inuyasha left flowers on Kagome's desk. She saw the flowers and note Inuyasha was hoping for another date.

During the date. "Kagome, will you be my girlfriend?" Inuyasha asked.

"Sure," Kagome said. "Only if you will be my boyfriend," she said.

"Great," Inuyasha said.

One of their dates was during a festival. They leaned closer and closer and they kissed. "I love you Kagome," Inuyasha said.

"I love you Inuyasha," Kagome said.

After a couple of more dates Inuyasha decided to introduce Kagome to his family. "Mother, father, Sesshomaru, and Rin this is my girlfriend Kagome Higurashi," Inuyasha said.

"Nice to meet you Kagome," Izayio said with a smile.

"It's nice to meet you, I am happy that you my son are dating," Toga said.

"Nice to meet you Kagome," Sesshomaru said.

"Hello Kagome," Rin said.

"Nice to meet all of you, Inuyasha told me you and Sesshomaru now have son where is he?" Kagome asked.

"He's right here," Rin said picking him up.

"Oh aren't you little cutie," Kagome said.

The next week Kagome took Inuyasha to meet her family. "Grandpa, mom, and Sota this is Inuyasha," Kagome said.

"Nice to meet you Inuyasha," her mother said.

"Yes you like a fine young half demon," her grandfather said.

"Hi," Sota said.

It had been a couple of months and Inuyasha bought a ring. Not just any ring an engagement ring. Inuyasha hoped he picked out a good one. "Man this was expensive but I hope she says yes." Inuyasha said.

He was at his parents house. "So when are you going to ask her?' Toga asked.

"I don't know I just hope to work up the nerve to do it soon," Inuyasha said. "I'm just worried she might say no," he said.

"That is a hard thought Inuyasha but trust me, everything will turn out fine," Izayio said.

Inuyasha took Kagome out on a date at nice restaurant. Then he pulled out the box. "Kagome, will you marry me?" Inuyasha said showing her the ring.

Kagome was shocked then smiled. "Yes," she said. Inuyasha put the ring on her finger and the whole restaurant clapped. It was great.

Inuyasha called his parents. "She said yes," Inuyasha said.

"That's great, I'm happy for you," Toga said.

Kagome called her mother. "Inuyasha and I are engaged." Kagome said.

"That's great, I can't wait for the wedding," her mother said.

Everyone at the company heard and they were happy for them. "Congratulations," they said.

Soon wedding planning would begin.

To be continued.


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3

It was wedding day and Inuyasha and Kagome were getting ready. Kagome was in a wedding dress and Inuyasha was in a suite. They were ready.

Inuyasha was at the altar and smiling. He was fighting butterflies and he saw Kagome coming down the aisle she looked so beautiful. It was too wonderful. She was soon holding his hand. The two of them said their vows.

"You may kiss the bride," the preacher said.

Inuyasha and Kagome kissed and they were very happy.

Everyone was enjoying their dinner and having a nice time.

Soon Kagome and Inuyasha left on their honeymoon. "Reservation for Tansia." Inuyasha said.

"Yes, here it is, it says honeymoon, congratulations," the clerk said.

"Thanks," Inuyasha said.

The room had champagne, flowers, candy, cake, a heart shaped bed and nice red wallpaper. Inuyasha opened the bottle of champagne and poured some for Kagome. "To the start of a happy life together," he said.

"I agree," Kagome said.

The next morning Inuyasha woke up early and ordered a specail breakfast for him and Kagome to have in bed. Kagome woke up and saw a worker place food on trays in front of her and Inuyasha. "Wow breakfast in bed." Kagome said.

"Yes, I thought it would be nice for you after all it's our honeymoon," Inuyasha said and kissed her.

After eating they went sight seeing. Inuyasha took her out to eat for lunch and dinner. Then that night Inuyasha and Kagome placed the do not disturb sign on the door and started kissing. Inuyasha was kissing Kagome and running his hands through her hair. Kagome wrapped around her arms around Inuyasha's neck.

They spent two weeks there. Soon they headed back. Now they going back to work.

It had been nearly three months since Kagome and Inuyasha got married. Kagome got use to living in a big expensive house and Inuyasha was getting use to changes in the home. Kagome bought personalized towels not that he minded.

Kagome got mad at Inuyasha at times she started yelling at him for leaving the toilet seat up. He yelled at her because she didn't hang up his pants properly. Then they hugged and made up.

They were doing very well for themselves. Business was going well and many of the employees were happy working for them. Their employees and friends Miroku and Sango were now the parents of twins.

Kagome wondered if she should tell Inuyasha the good news.

(What is the good news?)


End file.
